roblox_galaxy_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
Mega Base
Description The Mega Base is a super-sized Starbase that was added in Galaxy Beta and is located in the center of the map. It is where players go to build ships, access their Warehouse, and buy/sell materials at a steady price. Unlike Faction Starbases, the Mega Base is indestructible, unarmed, and neutral to all factions. When player's ships are docked at the Mega Base, they are invincible, though this invincibility wears off when the respective ship becomes undocked or engages in combat. The Mega Base's ore storage is linked across all servers, even private servers. Even though the Mega Base cannot be damaged, it has shield and hull, albeit an incomprehensibly high stat of "1e22," or 10 sextillion. Interior The Mega Base has a total of 16 terminals and 5 "sub-terminals". Each sub-terminal has either 3 (if on the main floor) or 4 (if terminal E) docking terminals in it. In the center of each of these is a pad that teleports to the hub. On top of terminals A-D are rooms labeled on blue signs. In the center of the Mega Base is a room known as the hub, which is the location of the Galaxy VIP Lounge, a glassy building with a sign saying "VIP Lounge". In the center of the hub is a pillar with some teleporters which all take players to the "sub-terminals". One, however, leads to an upper observatory. The pillar itself contains 4 screens which all have some sort of message on them. Above the Galaxy VIP Lounge is the Admin Lounge. It contains images of all the Admins doing a pose and has some chairs and tables. Players can get there by using the ladder to the right of the Lounge. There are also two large signs that cycle through four different "Ads". These are for the Galaxy Group, Case Clicker, Sean's Empire, and Xeiron Industries. The Case Clicker ad reads "Come play the best Sci-Fi game around!". This is probably based on rcouret complaining that Case Clicker is categorized as a Sci-Fi game. Players can advertise their groups/places for these prices: 1 day for 200 Robux, 3 days for 500 Robux and 7 days for 1000 Robux. Mega Base Announcements About every 2 minutes in the Mega Base, you can hear what sounds like a robot speaking on an intercom throughout the Mega Base. These are all of the sentences she says. Tips and tricks * If you plan to transfer items or sell and buy items at Mega Base, make sure you are not at War, Pirates normally do some Pirating at Mega Base and normally attack any enemy ship they see, mainly Miners and Freighters. * Aliens normally head to Mega Base, so be warned and look at the Minimap. * Pirates can be lured to the Mega Base if they follow the player's ships there. Trivia * Some small ships can get inside the Mega Base, like Wyrm or Wasp. * Before the warp system was revised, ships were able to warp into the Mega Base with the correct timing. This was a bannable act when people used it to escape the loss of their ship in combat. * Ships didn't need to be built at the Mega Base in Alpha since the Mega Base didn't exist. * On the day of the release of the advertisements at the Mega Base, the prices used to be 1 day 500 Robux, 3 days 1000 Robux, and 7 days 2000 Robux, but was made cheaper due to this being too expensive. * In older versions of galaxy, some players would “carrier camp” at the Mega Base, where they would dock their Carriers and release their Fighters, allowing them to fight without the Carrier losing its invulnerability. This was patched later on though, with invincibility being switched off when Carriers launch Fighters at the Mega Base. * It's old model used to have F and G terminals beneath the E terminals, but they were removed for part reduction. inside the Mega Base|centre]] * Inside the Mega Base, there is an Alien Embassy, as well as a chart with character translations for the alien language. Players cannot enter this structure, as occasionally announced by the Mega Base. More information about the Embassy can also be found in the Lore of the U.N.E. * As of version .63f3 (ish), there is now a "Community Advisor Board" in the Mega Base, showing update logs and announcements for Galaxy. This has since been removed and all that remains in its place is an advertisement for the U.N.E. * In version .63h1, a rule board and an update log board was added at the place where the Community Advisor Board was located at. In-between the two is a smaller board promoting this very wikia. These boards have essentially the same function as their predecessor, but separate new rules and new game updates. The Community Advisor Board has been moved behind the Alien Embassy. * Mega Base is the most difficult base to get bankrupted of all bases. This is due to Mega Base's price are fixed at a low price at Economy Matrix as only Frion I can set prices lower than Mega Base. Category:Browse Category:Starbase Category:Game Mechanics